


One message changes everything

by Ezekiel_Novak_666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezekiel_Novak_666/pseuds/Ezekiel_Novak_666
Summary: Writing prompt: She stood staring in the mirror gripping the sink, “ I can’t do this…”





	One message changes everything

She stood staring in the mirror gripping the sink, “ I can’t do this…” she whispers quietly. Her form was fragile, like a glass bottle balanced precariously in the edge of a shelf. Her skin was pale and striped as she stood in the cold bathroom in only a bra and a pair of underwear. 

She was scared and alone and screaming in a crowded room where everyone she ever knew and loved had turned their back on her. Her bones were showing through her translucent skin and she wondered what kept her alive in the world that destroyed her image, heart and mind. 

Tears flow like a waterfall out of her dull eyes that were once a vibrant green. Her hair was the only thing she loved about her body. So shiny and beautiful. It was a beautiful auburn red that practically glowed in the sunshine. She knew that the only reason she had one friend is because they pitied her. 

She thinks back to what got her to this state in the first place. She heard the voices screaming at her, willing her to do it. She felt the sharp words cut into her skin making the red life force leak out, showing her that she’s still alive in the poisonous world. 

She picks up a blade and puts it to her wrist. “This’ll end now then they can be free from my curse!” She screams out trying to will herself to do it. “On three…” she whispers calmly. 

1…

2…

3…

Her phone chimes. She puts the blade down and looks at it. It’s her friend asking if she would like to see a movie. She smiles through her tears and she responds that that would be great. She packs everything away and gets dressed before meeting her friend. 

She made herself a promise during that movie. She promised that she’d never let it get as bad as it did that day. She’d live for the one person who’d cared, her best friend.


End file.
